Sweetness Of You
by ToTheYoung WhoWantToDie
Summary: Okay, I don't own House M.D, Or the characters, Jus tthe thought's for this story, 'Okay? (: Cuddy & Thirteen - Yup It's one of those fics.. I Don't know what else to say, R&R?3 xXx
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N; Everyone loves Cameron & Cuddy, Or Cameron & Thirteen, What about Cuddy & Thirteen? o; Well, I'll see what I can do about it(: Also, this is after season eight, but Cuddy didn't leave the hospital. **_

* * *

"Thirteen, you & Light Chocolate, go to a tox-screen on the patient."

Thirteen rolled her eyes "Come on Kutner." They sighed & walked out.

Looking at her phone, Thirteen didn't see the woman that invaded her thoughts daily coming right at her, & looking through files, Cuddy didn't see Thirteen either.

"Fuck! Cuddy, are you okay?" Thirteen said, helping the older woman pick up paper that had scattered on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you?"

Thirteen nodded. "Kutner, go get started on the test, I'll help Cuddy pick up the paper."

Kutner nodded & walked away to do the tox-screen.

"Sorry Cuddy, guess I was a bit distracted."

"Everything alright Dr Hadley?"

"Yeah, just.." She sighed & shook her head "..It's not important, really, don't worry about it." The younger doctor stood, putting her hand out to help the older brunette up. Cuddy smiled & stood, Thirteen handed over the paper's. "Were these in any order?"

"They were, but it doesn't matter. I'll sort them, thanks for your help."

"N-No, I'll help, House is just wasting time on an already negative tox & everything else, $100 says it's actually lupas this time."

"Lesbian!" House called.

Thirteen sighed & looked into House's office. "What do you want?"

"I can hear you in here you know?"

"Yeah, and?"

"200 says it's not."

"You're on." Thirteen turned back to Cuddy. "So, can I help sort papers?"

Cuddy smiled. "That's very sweet of you, can you take the bottom layer? There slipping." The older doctor smiled nervously.

Thirteen took the whole pile from Cuddy's hands & smiled, walking towards the elevator with her.

* * *

In Cuddy's office, Thirteen put the papers on the coffee table infront of the couch & sat down, sliding her white doctors coat off & laid it over her lap.

Cuddy slipped her coat off & Thirteen took the oportunity to let her eyes wonder over the body infront of her. As Cuddy turned, Thirteen quickly cleared her throat & looked down at the papers.

"What order were these in?"

"Alphabetical, of the doctors."

Thirteen nodded & started sifting through the papers.

* * *

Two hours later, Cuddy sighed, they'd finished the paper work & a rumble of her stomach suggested it was dinner time, she looked over at Thirteen & bit her lip. "Let me buy you dinner, seeing as you missed lunch cause you were being bossed around by House & then came here to help."

"I have a better idea, I finished work half an hour ago, how long till you get off?" Thirteen smiled at the older woman.

"Another half hour."

"Stay here, I'll be back." Thirteen smiled & got up, walking out of Cuddy's office, leaving the woman confused.

* * *

Half an hour later, Thirteen walked back into Cuddy's office, seeing the woman at her desk, on the computer.

"Sorry I took so long." Thirteen smiled nervously. "You busy?"

"Nope, just emails" Cuddy smiled, standing. "Come in."

"I was hoping you could come out, with me?"

Cuddy rose an eyebrow & nodded slowly.

"Don't worry, I don't bute Cuddy, I just thought you could use a break."

Cuddy smiled & shook her head, then grabbed her bag & jacket.

* * *

Five minutes later, Cuddy & Thirteen were walking through a park. "This isn't where you say, we'll be there in a second & we end up walking a few more hours, is it?" Cuddy smirked.

Thirteen laughed & shook her head, grabbing Cuddy's hand, leading the Dean of Medicene off the pathway & behind tree's.

"Wow." Cuddy breathed out, looking around, there was a picnic & a few fairy lights strung in tree's.

"As much as I think this is beautiful, isn't it a bit cold to be out in this weather?"

"Say's the woman that wears skirts & open shoes when it's snowing." Thirteen smiled & sat on the picnic blanket, reaching into a basket & pulling out a blanket. "Come on, heres a blanket." Thirteen said, holding the blanket up for the older woman.

Cuddy smiled, sitting on the picnic blanket & pulled the other blanket around herself, folding her legs close to her body.

Thirteen dug into the basket & pulled food out. "I uh, hope you like soup."

Cuddy nodded shivering a bit.

Thirteen rolled her eyes smiling. "You need to dress warmer next time."

"There'll be a next time of this?"

"If you're lucky" Thirteen winked playfully.

Cuddy laughed & gently hit Thirteen's arm.

"So, uh, Dr Hadley-"

"Call me Remy, or Thirteen" Thirteen smiled.

"Remy, that's a pretty name." Cuddy smiled softly & wrapped her hands around the warmed mug of soup as Thriteen handed it too her.

"Thanks."

"How'd you find this place?"

"My apartments up there, I always look out & see this pond, & I come here to think-"

"You live so close to me, houw could I not know that?" Cuddy smirked.

"Is that a problem?"

"No it's just-" Cuddy smiled. "-Nevermind."

Thirteen nodded & sipped at her mug of soup, then leaned back onto her elbows, watching the twinkle of the fairy-lights, light up the melting ice of the pond.

"I skated on this pond, back when it was fully hard."

"How'd you know how hard it was?"

Thirteen shrugged.

Cuddy laughed gently & looked at her watch. "Oh, God, I gotta relieve the babysitter, Dr H-" Thirteen looked at her. "-Thirteen, thank you for this, I've had a nice time, & thank's for your help today, but I gotta go."

"May I walk you home?"

"If you'd like, it's not that far."

Thirteen stood, so did Cuddy.

Cuddy went to remove the blanket, but Thirteen put a hand up.

"Keep it on, it's due to snow again tonight."

* * *

The women reached Cuddy's doorstep all too quickly, they were talking the whole way, as Cuddy fumbled for the right key, Thirteen let out a gentle chuckle, Cuddy lifted her head & there eyes met, they both felt a spark, Thirteen leaned in, there lips were about to meet, but the door to the house opened, making Cuddy step back & they both looked up at who interupted them. "Amelia, how was Rachel?" Cuddy let out a weak, nervous smile.

"Good, she's sleeping." The blonde babysitter smiled, knowing she interupted them. "I better get going, Joey is wanting to talk more about the wedding, I'll see you tomorrow Lisa."

Cuddy smiled & nodded, the babysitter ran out past them, got in her car & drove off quickly.

Cuddy let out a gentle sigh & looked back at Thirteen. "Thanks for tonight, Remy. I really enjoyed it."

"Maybe I can get you away from home longer? We can go out properly, You me & Rachel, if you want?"

"S-Sounds great, would you like to come in for a coffee?"

Thirteen smiled uneasily. "I don't want to intrude."

"Don't be silly, come in." Cuddy stepped in, opening the door further.

Thirteen nodded & stepped in, looking around. "Seem's different, f-from when I was here last, you know, with House & the gang, when you first had R-" Thirteen's rambling was cut off by a sweet quick kiss.

"I-uh.. Sorry, I didn't know how to silence your rambling." Cuddy bit her lip.

"Maybe I might ramble some more." Thirteen said, leaning down to kiss Cuddy softly.

Cuddy smiled as their lips met, then let her hands slip to Thirteen's waist. "R-Remy.." Cuddy let out a gentle moan, her tongue slipping along Thirteen's bottom lip, seeking entrance.

Thirteen parted her lips & they deepened the kiss, Thirteen's fingers tangling in Cuddy's hair pulling there bodies closer.

"Mummy?" Cuddy gasped & spun quickly, licking her lips.

"Rachel, w-what are you foing awake sweetie?"

"I want a juice."

Cuddy nodded, smiling at her daughter.

"Her Rachel." Thirteen grinned.

"Aunty Remy!" Rachel ran over, puttingher arms up.

Thirteen leaned down & picked the younger Cuddy up, putting feathery kisses all over Rachels face as she tickled the three-year-old.

Rachel broke into a fit of giggles & squirmed in Thirteen's arms.

"Mumma, heeeellppp" Rachel squealed, still laughing.

Cuddy came out with a juice-box & took Rachel with a smile. "Alright Rach, Juice, & then bed time, okay?"

Rachel nodded, sipping the juice.

Thirteen stood nervously, Cuddy nodded towards the couch as she carried Rachel over smiling.

* * *

By the time Rachel fell back asleep, it was almost 10pm, Cuddy sat beside Thirteen, their bodies shifted to look at each-other, Cuddy shifted a little closer to the younger doctor & Thirteen leaned in, placing a soft kiss to Cuddy's cheek.

"Remy, stay tonight, just, please, w-we don't have to..."

Thirteen kissed Cuddy softly. "Hey, I'll stay, it's okay." Thirteen stood & scooped Cuddy up closer to her chest, Cuddy smiled, putting her arms around Thirteen's neck, a beaming smile on both there faces, Remy carried Cuddy down to the hall to her room, gently laying the older woman down, then slid close to Cuddy, bringing the older woman closer so Cuddy's back was against Thirteen's chest.

"Remy?"

"Yeah?" Thirteen whispered.

"I really like you." Cuddy turned her head abit, Thirteen just smiled & kissed Cuddy's shoulder.

"I really like you too, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to be, b-but what about work, i-if they find out we're together.."

"Then I quit."

"Remy, what if we break up, you'll have no job, no money."

"I love you Lisa, I have since I first saw you, The only reason we'd break up, is when you leave me, I don't want to let you go."

Cuddy smiled & turned fully, laying on her back with Thirteen's arms still firmly around the older woman, they shared a few sweet kisses & Cuddy shook her head. "I don't want to leave you." Cuddy whispered.

* * *

The next morning, Cuddy got up at 5:30, Remy felt the bed shift as Cuddy got up, she fluttered her eyes & watched Cuddy walk around the room. "Fake sick, come back to bed."

"As much as I'd like too, I got a board meeting.." Cuddy started as she finished buttoning her shirt & tucking it in.

"Damn right you'll be bored." Thirteen smirked.

Cuddy leaned down, kissing Thirteen softly, Thirteen pulled the older woman ontop of herself & deepened the kiss.

"Remy!" Cuddy warned as the younger woman started undoing the shirt that had just gotten tucked in.

"You can be late, can't you?"

"I'm never late."

Thirteen smiled, kissing Cuddy softly, running her hands up Cuddy's waist, before flipping them, putting a hand on eachside of Cuddy's body.

"Remy." Cuddy whispered out, closing her eyes as Thirteen placed gentle kisses down Cuddy's neck.

"Alright." Thirteen grinned & got up, walking to the bathroom.

"Tease!" Cuddy called out, tossing a pillow at the younger brunette.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Cuddy got home from work, Rachel basically leaped into her arms. Cuddy caught her daughter with a beaming smile spreading across her face. "Hello Rachel." Cuddy embraced her daughter close to her body then put her down. "How was your day with Amelia?"

"Melia was sick, so Remy stayed with me, & we went to the zoo." Rachel smiled.

"Oh? & Where is Remy?"

"Kitchen, making pizza."

"Making Pizza?" Cuddy closed the door & put her bag down fully as she started walking towards the kitchen & saw Thirteen with an earphone dangling from her ear & a soft hum escaping her lips as she swayed her hips to the beat that Cuddy could hear from the doorway & leaned down, whispereing to Rachel. "Go play in your room sweetie."

Rachel nodded & went down the hall. Cuddy smiled & walked over to the younger brunette & slid her hands around Thirteen waist, making her jump & spin. "Jesus woman, you scared me." Thirteen leaned in & softly kissed Cuddy.

"Sorry, but you dancing is a major turn on." Cuddy grinned, connecting there lips again.

* * *

The two woman & Rachel were sitting at the kitchen table, eating Thirteen's home-made pizza when Rachel let out a big yawn, Cuddy looked over at her daughter then at Thirteen who looked at the two Cuddy's in adoration of there closeness. Rachel's eyelid's began getting heavy her head began to fall & Thirteen quickly pulled the plate away & grabbed the girls head gently & stood, supporting Rachel's head fully then gently lifted Rachel & carried her upstairs, she was fully ready for bed, so Thirteen slid the blanket down with a foot & laid the smaller Cuddy softly on the matress & put the blanket over the little cuteness.

Thirteen kissed Rachels forehead & whispered. "Sleep well angel."

* * *

Cuddy was getting ready for bed when Thirteen came up behind her smiling, she leaned on the doorframe. Cuddy looked at the young doctor in the mirror, & smiled kindly in return then continued removing her make-up. "You, are so beautiful." Thirteen complimented her girlfriend, her hand lifting to her necklace & twirled it around her fingers nervously.

Cuddy turned & smiled. "Thank's Remy, I love you." She said truthfully.

"I love you too." Thirteen bit her lip & walked over to the older woman, embracing her in a loving hug & a light kiss on the forehead. "I'm going to clean the kitchen, I'll be in bed soon. Okay?"

"No, come shower & we can go, I'll do the dishes in the morning."

"Nope, cause you get so busy in the morning, & I cooked, so I'll clean." Thirteen said & left the room, not leaving room for debate.

* * *

Thirteen walked down the hall, flicking lights off as she went. She walked into the room & saw a very tired Cuddy readying medical files, thirteen sighed & slid into bed, grabbing the file & putting it on the floor, kissing the older brunette. "Rem.." Cuddy said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I want too.. But I'm so tired." Cuddy bit her lip.

"Hey, it's okay, you know I'm not here for sex right? I really do love you, & I want to make love to you, when you want too." Remy slid her arm around Cuddy & they shared a soft, passionate kiss. Cuddy turned the bedside light off & they slowly fell asleep in eachothers arms.

* * *

_**A/N; I'm sorry it's short, but I'm just SO tired, sorry. Hope you'll forgive me, I'll TRY to make a BIG one next.**_


End file.
